The study objectives are (1) to determine the therapeutic efficacy of intrathecal AZQ against meningeal spread of acute lymphoblastic leukemia, lymphoma or solid tumors (including brain tumors) which are refractory to conventional therapy and (2) to determine the qualitative and quantitative toxicity of AZQ administered intrathecally on a twice-weekly dosage schedule.